1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices. More specifically, the present invention discloses a linear light source light guide with a hooded bracket for securely attaching a light emitting diode module to the light guide to maintain optimal alignment and proximity in order to conserve received light intensity and maintain uniformity of emitted light of a coverless linear light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear light sources are used in scanners to light to illuminate an object. When the object is illuminated, the scanner is able to acquire an image of the object.
However, the performance of the linear light source greatly affects the quality of the acquired image. If the emitted light is not uniform or varies in intensity, the object will not be effectively lit and the acquired image will be of inferior quality with areas of the object too light and areas of the object too dark.
In the conventional scanner light source a light emitting diode shines light into a light bar that is positioned next to a light emitting diode. Since they are not connected, vibration from moving the device or from operating the scanner causes the light bar to change proximity to the light emitting diode. When the light bar moves away from the light emitting diode, the amount and intensity of light entering the light bar changes and decreases. As a result, the brightness and uniformity of emitted light is not constant and reliable.
Additionally, in the conventional light source the angle of the light emitting diode and the light bar can easily change or vary. Since the light emitting diode and the light bar are not consistently at the same angle the optimal uniformity and brightness of emitted light is not obtained and the conventional light source does not provide an emitted light of superior quality.
Therefore, there is need for an improved cost effective linear light source with superior light intensity and light uniformity that utilizes a light guide with a hooded bracket for holding a light emitting diode module to the light guide at a constant and optimal distance and angle.